The present invention relates generally to an animated book page or other illustration having a manipulative member.
Books, particularly those intended for children, ofttimes include page structure providing for a three dimensional display. Typically such a display relies upon folded paper segments which are automatically positioned by turning of a page or in some instances by additional manual effort. Also in the prior art is book construction wherein a manipulated structure is slidably supported by a book cover, the structure being movable within elongate cover and page openings.
Additionally, books within the prior art, to the best of my knowledge, do not include erasable surfaces on a a page on which the reader may contribute original text to a story.